buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Cast! Sun Dragon Shield!
Second article in a row! I said I was going to make this a daily! But if I miss a day, it just means I have to upload multiple lists per day~ The purpose of this series is to not only give my insight on how you can build certain decks, but also to give new players some a chance to easily integrate them into the game, be it competitive or casual play. I know this kinda encourages netdecking, but I like to share ideas, and if this series can give new players some valuable info and insight to how to use certain cards, then I will be satisfied. Also, feel free to ask questions regarding why I made certain choices instead of something else. For example: If I build a deck for Dragon World and I chose to pick Extreme Sword Dragon, ask me why I did not pick Drum Bunker Dragon and I will try to explain to you. Now then, for today, we are going to continue with the Sun Dragon hype we have started with a deck I call: Bal Dragon Control Yeah, Bal Dragon can actually play a sorta control-ish playstyle, and it shows it can really push out the defensive value due to the Bal and Jack combination card, which has Bal Dragon in the name, which is important due to Balknuckle. Not to mention the topdeck Soulguard and 5k defense he sprouts from it. The only problem is that we cant attack with Balknuckle if he is in the center, which we want on a lot of occassions with this deck. We still use the Bal Combo from the last post, but this time we are running All Out Bal Aura, which is more center-hate...but in this case, we expect that the center will be empty, and suddenly Bal Aura is pushing for as much damage as Bal Burst Smasher AND he also gets rid of an opposing gauge. Good stuff. Sun Booster Dragon and Sol Armor Dragon are the Move monsters we use to protect the center if we decide to go more on the offensive (the times we play Bal and Jack on the side is when we have Sun Booster), and Sol Armor is very important due to Shine-energy, buffing it to a potential 10k defense monster with Counterattack. And if Shine-energy is not enough, we are running some Dragobonds just in case, and Dragon Barrier, because that card is honestly really fricking good when it comes to defending your Size 2 and higher monsters. Flarefang is still staple. Drawing and getting extra gauge is really good. This deck is also incorperating Second Helios, which can really punish the opponent if you end up getting enough Sun Dragon cards in his soul upon being called. Plus, you can just dump him in the center and Shine-energy/Dragon Barrier him up to block 3 attacks minimum. Birth! Bal Dragon is there for Balknuckle cheese to help damage output while you have Helios. Blue Dragon Shield and Sun Dragon Shield should be self explanatory. While we also run Meramera because he is a good Size 2 to fall back on if everything else fails. Again, we do not have any idea when we will get Meramera, and we dont know about Bal and Jack either, and Bal and Jack is basicly the cornerstone of this deck... However, I have a certain feeling that Bal and Jack is a box topper. If he isnt, well this deck will not see much use in English game just yet. Meramera however can be replaced with the Passing the Baton version of Bal, which actually works really really well...as long as you do not die before playing it. This deck is also more reliable on having the Dragon Barrier or the Dragobond copies from older sets, so it is not recomended for new players either, but if you younger kids want to have an easy version of this deck, use as many of the cards in this list as possible, replace the promo cards with some easier promo cards or similiar. Flarefang can be replaced with Mera Blade if you want to push for damage instead, the original Bal Dragon can be used over Bal and Jack, and you can use Burst Dash Dragon instead of Second Helios and Meramera, some simple changes that work well. Something like this: And with that said and done, I am actually feeling very tired.... But hey, I did manage to upload another decklist in the span of 24 hours, it seems. One per day, that is my goal. So yeah, hope you all enjoyed and grow more and more interested in certain playstyles, and we shall see one another again tommorrow and...stuff... Peace out. Category:Blog posts